Noir Rose
by Alex Shiply
Summary: Nine years after the original Gilmore Girls ended, Lorelai and Luke moved to Texas to open a vineyard. They welcome a French actress, Genevieve, and her four year old son Grey for the summer. She has a connection to Luke and Lorelai that will be revealed as the story is written.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls/? inspired. Just know I'm picturing Lauren Graham, Scott Patterson, and Sides Babett Knudsen in my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lorelai and Luke moved to Texas. They bought a vineyard with the inheritance and run it together. Luke never had April.

Lorelai saw Genevieve before Genevieve saw her. She didn't so much walk as slink onto the premises. Lorelai had seen most of her movies, just like the rest of America, but she still couldn't get over that she'd chosen Noir Rose Vineyard as her home base after shooting The Duke. The Duke grossed 200 million worldwide last year. It propelled Genevieve from French actress to "Movie Star" status worldwide. Luke had never seen a single frame of any of her work. This delighted Genevieve.

To say that Luke and Lorelai had changed in 9 years would be an understatement. They were partners, in every sense of the word. After Richard's death and with Emily's blessing, they moved to Texas to open the vineyard. They married under the chuppa after miraculously turning a profit after year one. Austin fit Lorelai's quirky sensibility and as Luke revealed later, his mother's family was in Texas. She always knew Luke was a cowboy at heart.

They never had children, but they did adopt Charlie, a catahoula puppy after Paul Anka went to doggy heaven a few months ago. Luke and Charlie were inseparable. They hunted every other Saturday morning like clockwork. Meanwhile, Lorelai thrived running the vineyard. She fell in love with Hill Country, and even learned to embrace the heat.

Speaking of heat, Genevieve was approaching her quickly and kissed both of her cheeks. Lorelai blushed. "Welcome to Noir Rose, we're so pleased to welcome you Ms. Grant." Genevieve put a hand up to stop her, "No need to be so formal, please call me Gen." Genevieve reached behind her and put her hands on the shoulders of Grey Grant. "Fair enough, welcome Gen. And who's this?" Genevieve ruffled Grey's curly blonde mop of hair. "This is Grey. He prefers Mr. Grant of course." Grey spoke up, "Mom, no I don't!" Lorelai chuckled, "Nice to meet you Grey. Hey, do you like dogs? My husband's running errands in town, and he left his dog Charlie to bother my ducks. Do you think you could walk him to the stables while I show your Mom around?" Grey's eyes widened. "Yes! My mom won't let me get a pet." Lorelai eyed Genevieve. "MOM?!" she teased. "Lolly! Can you take these two gents to the stables?" Lorelai turned to Genevieve, "He's been here 22 years. We bought the vineyard because he was friends with my husband's late mother, June."

Genevieve watched Grey prance away with Charlie and Lolly. She didn't like sharing Grey with anyone, but for some reason she instantly felt comfortable with Lorelai.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Lorelai walked outside the main house she and Luke shared to check on Genevieve and Grey in the guest cottage. She knocked on the door and a young earthy looking blonde woman answered the door. "Hi, I'm Kate - the nanny." she offered. Lorelai unstartled handed over a stack of pillows. "I remember your picture from the application. How are you guys enjoying it here so far."Kate responded, "This place? Is a dream. It's been a crazy year of traveling. Quite the adjustment for Grey. He doesn't have quite the gypsy blood his mother was born with." As if Grey's ears were ringing, he shouted "Come back, I'm winning!" Kate laughed, "I'm teaching him how to play Go Fish. Would you mind terribly bringing those to Gen upstairs?" Lorelai nodded, "Go Fish is serious business. Show him who's boss."

Lorelai somehow felt like she was intruding, even though a hand's on approach is always what helped her thrive at the Independence Inn. Growing up Gilmore, she knew how to interact with the elites, even if she felt more at home with the staff. She noticed a glow from the bedroom and stopped short of entering and knocked on the wall. "It's Lorelai. I brought you some extra towels." She was about to ask if she wanted her to leave them outside the door when she smelled...it couldn't be.

Lorelai's nostrils flared, "Genevieve, are you smoking in there? There's no..." Genevieve's voice came out "You can come in." Lorelai opened the ajar door and turned crimson. Clearly visible from the doorway, inside the bathroom Genevieve was naked in the claw foot tub holding a lit cigarette. Lorelai was flustered. "Oh god, I'm sorry." she sputtered. Genevieve smiled, "Darling, I'm French. And I'll bet you saw The Duke. These tits made me famous, you know."

Lorelai, "I'm aware you're very famous. I know that's why you chose my vineyard for your summer. But...you cannot smoke in here." Genevieve fluffed the bubbles up around her chest. "I was hoping you and I could come to an agreement on that." "We did, it's in the lease agreement you signed, stating that you wouldn't smoke in this cottage," Lorelai stated firmly. She picked up the towels she'd dropped upon entering. Genevieve took a drag of her cigarette and flicked it into the toilet. She smirked, "God bless Texas." Lorelai knew at that instant that this was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
